Mañana de sábado
by Esciam
Summary: AU, un sábado en la cama de una pareja que se ama.


**Disclaimer: **NCIS no me pertenece, lo crearon Bellisario y McGill y yo no lucro con esto.

**Mañana de sábado**

Se quedó mirándola justo después de darse cuenta que no debía correr para ir a la oficina porque era fin de semana. Intentó dormirse de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento después de acomodarse mejor para hacerlo, quedó frente al rostro de Ziva y… simplemente, se le quedó mirando. Hacía tiempo que no le pasaba, pero sentir de nuevo esa felicidad recorriéndole el cuerpo y dejándolo quieto pero con una gran sonrisa en la boca, le encantó.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no era la joven del Mossad que había llegado un día, pagada de sí misma, para hacerse cargo de la situación de su hermano mayor. Las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y la boca habían aparecido, tenues, pero reales. Y él no pudo más que pensar en lo mucho que la había hecho reír en esos años para que esas arrugas se delinearan más que las del ceño.

Movió su brazo por debajo de las cobijas para rodearle la cintura, y no le importó darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había cambiado. Más caderas y pechos, menos cintura… y aún así, en ciertos momentos y cuando ella deseaba, como siempre, lograba hacerlo volverse loco y simplemente necesitar besarla y mucho más que eso.

Ziva se removió un poco pero no se despertó y solo se acercó unos centímetros a él. Desde esa distancia, se podía apreciar la casi imperceptible cicatriz que tenía en la nariz de la operación que le hicieron para los ronquidos. Tony sonrió, divertido. Alguna de sus peleas le había dejado una herida en la nariz que la hacía roncar de esa estruendosa manera. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, por fin tuvo un poco de piedad con él (que había empezado a usar orejeras) dejado de lado toda la negación de su condición y pagado una cirugía.

Esa no era la única nueva cicatriz que tenía. El cuerpo de Ziva podía ser hermoso como fuera, pero de que tenía muchas cicatrices, las tenía. La gran mayoría de ellas prefería no recordar de donde venían, más algunas que, sabía bien, fueron hechas en un lugar de arena, calor y tortura. Pero otras, más que todo las pocas estrías que tenía en la cadera, le hacía acordarse de Tali y Mary y eso lo hacía olvidar las demás cicatrices, porque Ziva había logrado, después de años y cuidado, lidiar con todas sus cicatrices, más las emocionales.

Ella le pateó algo fuerte y Tony profirió como un "Uh" mientras cerraba la boca para aguantarlo. Se acarició la pierna dolorida y maldijo el haber terminado de sentir ese embeleso, esa perfección a su lado que le hacía recortar de su mente los bajos en su relación. Porque los había habido, más de los necesarios según Abby y McGee, tantos como picos altos tal vez. Al menos, sus niñas sabían que cuando los oían discutiendo (o tratando de no discutir frente a ellas) ellos compensaban a los pocos días con más cariño del común.

—¿Me estabas mirando, verdad?

La voz de ella se oía totalmente despierta, y Tony la miró en seguida. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero en sus labios una tenue sonrisa.

—Yo que te miro con embeleso y tú me pateas… Me parece muy injusto de tu parte.

Ziva abrió los ojos con remordimiento.

—Te pateé… fuerte.

Ambos sabían que el que él durmiera con ella era todo un símbolo de su amor, porque por más que ya no roncara, seguía teniendo un sueño muy intranquilo.

Tony pensó por un segundo hacer melodrama para conseguir alguno de sus mimos o la diversión de ella a su costa, pero simplemente negó. En ese momento, solo quería ser ellos, en la cama, un sábado en la mañana y… seguir con esa tranquila felicidad.

—No, estoy bien. Y tenemos al menos una hora más antes del ataque de las peques, tirándose a nuestras camas.

—Mjá —dijo ella, y por la forma en que sonrió y movió una ceja, Tony supo que ese día tendría suerte.

—Sí, tenemos toda una hora.

Ella se acercó para empezar a besarle el cuello. Las deliciosas cosquillas que tuvo realmente le dijeron a Tony que debía dar gracias por levantarse temprano ese sábado en la mañana.

Rápidamente, se salió de la cama para poner el seguro en la puerta, por si acaso, y se devolvió a la cama, oyendo la risa de ella, para volver a lo que estaban haciendo.


End file.
